¿Amor ciego?, Ciegos estamos nosotros
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: Muchas veces buscamos el amor en los lugares mas insospechados, cuando tal vez siempre ha estado a tu lado.
1. MI LADO DE LA MONEDA

Por fin llegó el día así que aquí estoy, en este pequeño cuarto esperando que llegue el momento, todos los invitados ya están en sus lugares, esperando el inicio de la marcha nupcial para ponerse de pie y ver como avanza por el pasillo tapizado por pétalos de rosas blancas; y yo, como lo prometí, estoy aquí esperando mientras mi corazón se comprime cada vez más al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj. Ella está más hermosa que nunca, radiante con su largo vestido blanco, con una sencilla banda color lavanda que rodea su cintura deslizándose por la cola del extenso vestido; debí haberlo imaginado, no iba a escatimar en gastos para su boda.

Por fin llego el día que la perderé para siempre.

Debo ser una verdadera masoquista para permanecer a su lado el día de su boda, pero como podría decirle que no cuando me puso su carita de cachorro triste patentada cuando me lo pidió, lo único que deseo es su felicidad y no podía mostrarme reacia a su petición, aunque esta sea al lado de alguien más, después de todo es mi mejor amiga.

Han pasado dos horas y aun no llega, debí haberlo imaginado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, debí confiar en mis instintos y alejarla de él, ese patán no la merecía esto me revienta el hígado y justo en el día más esperado de su vida, solo le ha hecho sufrir y llorar; como puedo decirle que todo estará bien cuando se que no lo estará, solo puedo ser un hombro en cual llorar.

\- El no vendrá, verdad Natsuki - me dijo entre sollozos

\- Lo siento Shizuru - acaricio su largo cabello castaño, como si intentara disipar su dolor

Cuando se aleja para mirarme a los ojos, todo su maquillaje se ha arruinado de tanto llorar.

Oh Shizuru si tan solo pudieras escuchar mis palabras más profundas, esas que me rehúso a decir, palabras que solo puedo escribir sobre papel viejo y arrugado y escondo bajo la cama, como un niño pequeño que busca esconder las pruebas de un inocente delito. Si hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo en una de nuestras largas conversaciones de media noche, o nuestras sesiones de repostería en los días lluviosos, aunque más que sesiones parecían una vil batalla entre la estufa y yo; tal vez si lo hubiera hecho en aquel entonces, si fuera más valiente, yo sería quien sostuviera tu mano en el altar y tus lágrimas serian de felicidad; pero el "hubiera" no existe y ahora solo me limito a ver tu sufrimiento.

\- Creo que será mejor hablar con los invitados y disculparme... -

\- No, no, déjalo, yo lo hare, no querrás que te vean así - intento levantarme pero ella me lo impide.

\- ¡No, no, quédate conmigo! - se aferra a mi brazo derecho y no tengo voluntad para negarle esa petición; creo que después de dos horas los invitados deberían tener una ligera sospecha de porque no ha iniciado la ceremonia.

Han pasado tres semanas y sigue igual de deprimida, recostada en el sillón esperando junto al teléfono a que su "gran amor" le llame para rogarle su perdón, aunque si me preguntan a mí ese clase de perjurio merecen más que una simple llamada telefónica, merecen que se postre ante sus pies y ruegue por su misericordia cual vil delincuente.

Me acerco al sillón con mi gran tazón de helado y lo coloco sobre la mesa de centro, coloco una película en el reproductor y regreso al sillón, levanto sus piernas para poder sentarme y las dejo sobre mi regazo, como es costumbre todos los viernes; ella ni siquiera rechista y yo solo dejo escapara un largo suspiro, empieza la música y comienzo a comer mi helado; si otras fueran las circunstancias, en tres segundos se hubiera levantado con una cuchara en mano que mantiene oculta bajo uno de los cojines y me hubiera arrebatado el tazón completo, pero no es así esta vez.

Paso otra semana y sus amigas llegaron al apartamento, básicamente la arrastraron hasta la calle, diciéndole que la vida continua, que no es el fin del mundo y que cuando regresara ese cretino le cortaría la razón por la cual utiliza pantalones; no soy muy afín de sus amigas, sobre todo de esa rubia gritona, juraría que cada vez que habla mis oídos quieren salir huyendo; pero en esa ocasión no podía más que estar de acuerdo con su plan de venganza. Entre jaloneos y gritos podía ver la suplica en sus hermosos ojos ocres que me decían a gritos que no la dejara ir, pero la verdad es que yo quería que saliera del apartamento, que volviera a respirar el azul de cielo, que volviera ese brillo a su orbes y daría lo que fuera porque eso sucediera, así que con gran esfuerzo, dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro y les deseo que se diviertan; ella confundida deja de resistirse y mientras es llevada por sus amigas me lanza una mirada amenazante, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, sé que cuando vuelva tratara de matarme.

Cuando regresó vi que parte de su júbilo lo había hecho con ella, esa Haruka sabe como animar a las personas, o debería decir ¿sermonear a las personas? Cuando llegó, me encontraba en la cocina a punto de hacerme un sándwich de mayonesa cuando tomo mi mano me dirigió a la sala, por un momento creí que iba a ser la escena de mi homicidio; me indicó con la mano que me sentara junto a ella y después de unos segundos de duda obedecí, quería contarme todo lo que había hecho esa tarde y yo es cuche sin protestar.

Me dijo que durante su plática su amiga de anteojos... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Chie? no, ella es una Casanova o eso dicen, aunque su novia tiene un perfecto control sobre ella; no la otra amiga, la tímida y que siempre anda con la rubia... ¡Yukino! si esa es.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -

\- Bueno estuvimos platicando de varias cosas y repentinamente Yukino comentó que muchas veces estamos buscando a la persona que los demás esperan que encontremos y no la persona que realmente estamos destinados a encontrar, y lo peor de todo es que muchas veces puede estar justo a tu lado pero estas tan ciega que no la puedes ver -

\- Parece que tu amiga sabe lo que dice – no podría estar más de acuerdo con su amiga.

\- Si, lo sabe, pero Haruka no -

\- Oh -

Extrañaba estas conversaciones y su sonrisa y vuelvo a ver en sus ojos ese anhelo de encontrar a la persona indicada, su alma gemela, su media naranja y muchos otros sinónimos que podría decir.

Jamás cruzo por mi mente pero sucedió anoche, por fin me enfrentó; al parecer las palabras de su amiga habían despertado una gran curiosidad y no sabía de que, hasta anoche.

Uno de los temas que abordaron en esa salida de hace dos meses fue lo que era el amor, el verdadero amor; si era sentir mariposas en el estomago, soñar con esa persona todos los días, quedarte sin respiración cuando estas a su lado, bla bla bla. Bueno si me preguntan a mí, el verdadero amor es desear la felicidad de la persona por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre tu propia felicidad, por encimas de tus deseos y tu sueños o convertirse en ellos.

Me encontraba dormida en el sillón cuando de pronto sentí algo pesado sobre mi estomago, hecho que hizo despertarme de golpe.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - me cuestionó mientras sostenía algo con su mano derecha

\- ¡¿Qué es qué?! – rara vez me molesto, pero en esta ocasión era diferente por su inesperada acción, mi visión aun esta medio borrosa y no distingo lo que tiene en la mano.

\- ¡Esto! - me arroja una libreta a la cara - ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! -

\- ¡¿Estuviste en mi habitación?! - por fin reconozco lo que es, son mis diarios donde escribí todas las palabras que nunca me atreví a decirle, todos mis deseos y mis secretos más oscuros.

\- ¡Contéstame! -

\- ¡Estuviste hurgando en mi habitación, tú deberías contestarme! - tomo todos mis diarios y me dirijo a mi habitación.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías?! - me detengo en el acto al escuchar esas palabras, lo sabe todo, ahora la eh perdido, toda esperanza se ha ido.

\- Habría cambiado algo si te hubiera dicho la verdad – hace un intento por contestarme pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca – eso pensé –

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – vuelve a preguntar

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué? -

\- ¡Si! -

\- Lo hice por ti –

\- ¿Por mi? –

\- Si por ti, porque quería verte feliz, porque quería verte sonreír, y aunque me carcomía por dentro cada vez que te veía con él, cada vez que te abrazaba, te veías tan feliz que no podía atreverme y destruir eso que tenias, que tenemos, eso era todo lo que quería, que fueras feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo –

\- Pero… -

\- Preferí mantener nuestra gran amistad a arruinarla al decirte lo que sentía por ti, así podría verte y tu hermosa sonrisa todos los días, lo suficiente para mantenerme viva en mi patética fantasía. – creo que he dicho suficiente.

\- Pero esas sonrisas eran… -

Me di la media vuelta y entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y permanecí varios minutos inmóvil recargada en la puerta, en el mismo sitio contemplando mi habitación; estaba toda desordenada como siempre, cuadros sin terminar sobre el piso, bocetos sobre mi mesa de trabajo y el cuadro que me rehusaba a terminar aun sobre el caballete, lo había cubierto con una sabana, no quería verlo en las mañanas al despertar pero tampoco tenía el valor para deshacerme de él; cuando me percate que la sabana estaba movida y parte del cuadro sobre salía de ella, una ola de pánico me invadió al entender que había visto el retrato.

\- Natsuki, ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo todo, fui una tonta y estaba completamente ciega que no vi lo que realmente tenia frente a mi – está diciendo algo, pero casi no le entiendo – esas sonrisas de las que hablaste, no eran para él, eran para ti, cada vez que te veía algo dentro de mí se encendía, se alegraba; el jamás me hizo sentir como tú lo hacías – ok creo que mi subconsciente se está mofando de mi – eras tú quien me hacia sonreír, pero fui demasiado tonta y obstinada que no quise darme cuenta de ello… confundí las cosas… Por favor Natsuki, abre la puerta –

Ahora una ola de furia me embargo, arroje los diarios hacia la pared y comencé a golpear y patear todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, los cuadros, las pinturas, mis bocetos, excepto su retrato.

¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué había decidido revisar mis cosas?, ¿Por qué se atrevió a entrar en mi cuarto?, jamás habíamos entrado a la habitación de la otra, era la única condición que habíamos puesto en el apartamento cuando decidimos compartirlo, ¿Por qué tenía que leer mis diarios?, ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes?, ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué?!

Escucho su voz al otro lado de la puerta, esta angustiada porque no sabe lo que está pasando en el cuarto, no sabe porque comencé a gritar; me grita que abra la puerta, que debemos hablar, que la deje decir lo que tiene que decir; pero me niego hacerlo, estoy demasiado asustada como para verla a la cara, creo que me dará un ataque de ansiedad, todo comienza a dar vueltas, necesito salir de ahí y rápido.

Tomo mi chamarra de piel negra y las llaves de la motocicleta y salgo de la habitación, la empujo y cae al piso, me dirijo a la puerta sin escuchar nada de lo que me dice, bajo apresurada las escaleras mientras ella sigue gritándome; llego al estacionamiento, enciendo la motocicleta y salgo a todo motor del lugar, no se a donde me dirijo, solo quiero alejarme lo más pronto posible.

Después de dos horas sin rumbo fijo, sin recordar cómo, llegue a la casa de Mai, pasa de la media noche y estoy toda empapada, espero que aun se encuentre despierta, espero unos minutos y alguien abre la puerta, es mi voluptuosa amiga.

\- ¡Natsuki, ¿Qué te paso?! – me pregunta con su tono maternal.

\- Hola Mai, ¿puedo pasar la noche? – su mirada de preocupación hace que me quiebre en ese instante, inmediatamente se acerca y me abraza diciéndome que todo estará bien.

Ha pasado una semana y no he regresado al departamento, siento demasiada vergüenza para volver, con que ojos podría volver a verla ahora que sabe toda la verdad.

Mai me dijo que ha llamado todos los días, al menos diez veces; supongo que encontró su número en mi celular, salir tan deprisa ese día que lo olvide. Tengo que volver y recoger mis cosas, será lo mejor, me alejare de ella y hará su vida con quien le parezca, y yo no tendré que soportar esas escenas, me dedicare a mis pinturas y otros proyectos, estoy segura que Mai me dejara quedarme un par de días con ella mientras arreglo mi vida, creo que será lo mejor.

Estaciono la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y me dirijo a las escaleras; me pareció una eternidad para llegar al apartamento, espero que haya salido, no quiero enfrentarla; abro la puerta con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, todo está callado, parece que no hay nadie; camino por el pasillo y atravieso la sala pero el destino es cruel y una tabla del piso rechina al poner todo mi peso encima, ¿porque nunca la arregle?; de pronto veo por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho a alguien que se levanta pesadamente del sillón, es ella, creo que ha pasado varios días en el.

\- ¿Natsuki, eres tú? – escucho mi nombre salir de sus labios, oh Dios cuanto he extrañado su voz.

\- Perdón no quise molestarte, me iré de inmediato, volveré después por mis cosas – doy media vuelta para huir pero ella es más rápida que yo y me detiene del brazo.

\- ¡No, espera! Tenemos que hablar –

\- No tengo nada que decir – tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abro, pero ella estira su brazo y la cierra fuertemente, dejo escapara un suspiro y agacho mi cabeza en señal de derrota, lentamente me doy la vuelta para enfrentarla – Shizuru… yo… - lo que vino a continuación no lo esperaba.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! –

Me da una fuerte bofetada con su mano derecha que hace que retroceda y choque contra la puerta, llevo mi mano instintivamente al lugar de la agresión y no puedo evitar verla totalmente sorprendida, está muy molesta y llorando, veo un gran dolor en sus ojos. Sin poder reaccionar, se lanza contra mí y me besa en los labios, me abraza por el cuello y me acerca más a ella, profundizando el beso; mi cerebro no logra procesar lo que está pasando, sigo ahí parada como una completa idiota con los ojos abiertos hasta su límite y aguantando la respiración, en serio está pasando, en todo este tiempo jamás había visualizado circunstancias tan gallardas; oh por Dios, sus labios son tan suaves, siempre me pregunte como seria besarlos, su aroma es tan hipnotizante, todo parece en cámara lenta; "¡vamos Natsuki reacciona, no te quedes como una idiota ahí paralizada, haz algo!", me grito mentalmente para tratar de reaccionar, siento su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso, es ahí cuando mi subconsciente toma control y le permite el acceso, la abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, no quiero dejarla ir; mi corazón se acelera, siento el latir de nuestros corazones al unísono, acaricio su espalda mientras exploro cada rincón de su boca, la quiero, la deseo, quiero hacerla mía, quiero… ¡No Natsuki, reacciona, no puedes hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá después".

Con mucho esfuerzo retiro mis manos de su espalda y tomo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para liberarme, rompo el beso y desvío la mirada hacia el piso.

\- No hagas esto Shizuru, no me des falsas ilusiones –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo… -

\- No necesito tu compasión, solo déjame ir, me alejare de tu vida para siempre, no volverás a ver… - levantó mi cabeza y colocó su dedo índice sobre mi boca, evitando que siguiera hablando.

\- Shhh… Tonta Natsuki, no te estoy dando falsas ilusiones, esto es lo que quiero –

\- ¿Lo que quieres? –

\- De hecho, creo que primero debería disculparme contigo –

\- Disculparte conmigo, pero ¿Por qué?, Shizuru si alguien debe… -

\- Déjame terminar, debo disculparme contigo por haber estado tan ciega todos estos años, tenía todo lo que realmente necesitaba frente a mí pero no quise verlo, lo supe desde el día que nos conocimos pero me negué a aceptarlo, pero al fin lo comprendí todo –

\- ¿Todo? –

\- Esa tarde cuando Haruka me arrastro a la calle, me quitaron el velo que había ante mis ojos, me hicieron ver lo que realmente significabas para mí y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar, aunque jamás los demostraste – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos

\- Pero yo… -

\- Aun así quise comprobarlo, tarde mucho tiempo en decidirme, pero al final me atreví a entrar a tu cuarto, el único refugio que tenias y donde sabia que podría encontrar las respuestas que buscaba – estoy sin palabras, no sé qué decirle en este momento, es demasiada información para asimilar. - Es por eso que te pido perdón Natsuki, por haberte ignorado, por hacerte daño - apoya su frente sobre mi hombro izquierdo y deja salir todo lo que tenía guardado mientras se aferra a mi playera con sus dos manos.

\- No Shizuru – la tomo por los hombros y la separo de mi, haciendo que me vea directo a los ojos – tu perdóname a mí, por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirte lo que sentía, por permitir que te hicieran daño – sujeto su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que nuestras frentes hicieran contacto, ella sujeta fuertemente mis brazos sin dejar de llorar – aun cuando mi instinto me decía a gritos que te salvara, perdóname – no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas escapen de mis ojos.

Ella retira lentamente mis manos de sus mejillas y me vuelve a abrazar por el cuello, se aferra a mí como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, yo respondo a su gesto y la abrazo por la cintura, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su hombro y escondiendo mi rostro en su cabellera.

\- No te dejare ir Shizuru, esta vez no, esto te lo prometo –

\- Yo tampoco dejare que te vayas, Te amo Natsuki –

\- Yo también te amo Shizuru –

Nuestra vida no ha cambiado mucho desde ese día, seguimos teniendo las mismas rutinas que teníamos antes, excepto por nuestras muestras de afecto de vez en cuando, un beso por aquí y por allá, en nuestras sesiones de repostería, nuestros viernes de películas, al despertar y al ir a dormir o cuando pasamos las tardes en completo silencio abrazadas en el sillón, escuchando la respiración de la otra. En lo personal, a mi me gusta más la rutina de los viernes, cuando me siento con mi tazón de helado frente a la pantalla y ella recostada con sus piernas sobre mi regazo, no sé como lo hace pero siempre encuentra la forma de meter su pie bajo mi playera para hacerme cosquillas, logrando que coloque el tazón en la mesa de centro, es ahí cuando ataca y se incorpora inmediatamente abrazándome por el cuello me lleva a recostarme sobre ella provocando que la bese durante toda la película, mientras el helado se derrite en la mesa de centro.

Dos semanas después.

\- ¡Ah, Shizuru, veo que por fin le hiciste caso a tu corazón! – dijo su amiga rubia mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran la cena. Shizuru me presento como su novia y amor de su vida y yo no puedo quejarme, estoy en el cielo.

\- Así es Haruka, hice caso a mi corazón y a las sabias palabras de Yukino –

\- ¿Yukino?, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? –

\- Ella me dijo que en ocasiones el amor de tu vida está justo a tu lado, pero estás tan ciega que no la puedes ver –

\- ¿A tu lado? – instintivamente Haruka volteo a ver a Yukino quien había hecho lo mismo, ambas se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada inmediatamente.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema, como van los negocios – jajaja ciertamente mi novia tiene un don para puntualizar las cosas y avergonzar a los demás. Mi novia, se siente bien decir esa palabra.


	2. EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA, LA MISMA HIST

**EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA, LA MISMA HISTORIA**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por fin había llegado el día, el día que uniría mi vida a la de la persona que amo, el día que le juraría amor eterno ante Dios, mi familia y mis amigos, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón había algo que me inquietaba, sentía que algo no estaba bien pero no lograba descifrar que era, todo se estaba llevando a cabo conforme lo había planificado, el templo, los arreglos, la recepción, todo tendría que ser perfecto, pero por más que me miraba al espejo, por más que trataba de recordar, había algo, algo en el fondo de mi cabeza, en mi corazón que me decía que algo no estaba bien, pero luego la vi por el espejo y me tranquilice, no puedo creer que haya aceptado usar vestido el día de mi boda.

Paso una hora y aun nada, que lo demora, la noche anterior me había prometido que estaría puntual, que la espera le estaba matando; ¿me estaría mintiendo? Pero ¿porque, que había hecho yo para que tomara esa actitud? Y ¿Si le paso algo? ¿Si sufrió algún accidente?

Ha dado dos vueltas en los alrededores del templo esperando divisarlo, ha estado marcando su celular una y otra vez pero no le responde; la ansiedad y el miedo me están matando, y yo aquí sola en esta pequeña habitación.

Han pasado dos horas, creo que es obvio que no vendrá, ni un mensaje o llamada, me ha dejado plantada a unos pasos del altar.

\- El no vendrá, verdad Natsuki – le pregunto a mi amiga tratando de evitar que mi voz se quiebre, pero es en vano.

\- Lo siento Shizuru – es lo único que puede decirme, no sabe cómo ayudarme, podría mentirme y decirme que todo saldrá bien, pero sé que no lo hará.

Veo cierta impotencia y dolor en sus ojos cuando me atrevo a mirarla directo a ellos, me limpia mis lágrimas mezcladas con rímel de mis mejillas con su pulgar y yo solo puedo apoyarme en su hombro y llorar, llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, o eso había creído.

\- Creo que será mejor hablar con los invitados y disculparme... -

\- No, no, déjalo, yo lo hare, no querrás que te vean así - intenta levantarse pero mis manos la toman inmediatamente del brazo para que no se vaya.

\- ¡No, no, quédate conmigo! – me aferro fuertemente a su brazo derecho y ella accede a mi suplica, siempre lo hace, no sé por qué.

Ha pasado una semana y no he hecho nada productivo en estos días, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en cama viendo por la ventana como los pájaros se burlan de mi miseria.

Han pasado tres semanas desde ese día pero aun tengo la tonta esperanza que regresara y me pedirá perdón, aunque muy dentro de mí sé que no será así, ¡estúpida Shizuru entiéndelo ya, el no volverá, solo estuvo jugando contigo, te uso y te humillo frente a toda tu familia y amigos!

Aun así estoy recostada en el sillón de la sala viendo fijamente el teléfono, esperando que suene de un momento a otro; en mi soledad, siento su presencia, es viernes, trae su tazón de helado en la mano izquierda y en la derecha una película, de seguro será alguna de esas policiacas o de carreras, creo que trata de animarme con algo más interesante que una tonta película romántica, de esas que siempre insisto en ver en nuestras noches de películas. Sigo cada movimiento que hace muy de cerca sin que se dé cuenta, pero solo lo hago por inercia, por costumbre, deja el tazón en la mesa y coloca el disco en el reproductor, regresa y levanta mis piernas para poder sentarse, luego las coloca sobre su regazo y toma el tazón para comenzar a devorar su postre helado, ni siquiera ese sencillo gesto me anima, estoy tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, solo veo por el rabilo del ojo los movimientos que hace, cada cucharada que se lleva a la boca, el gesto que hace cuando el frio postre toca sus labios y más cuando por error toca sus dientes, es cuando hace el más tierno gesto que había visto en mi vida, me dan ganas de reír y abrazarla y no dejarla ir; ¡compórtate ¿que son esa clase de pensamientos?!

Es la cuarta semana, según ella estoy mejor, al menos ya me muevo alrededor de la casa, aun en pijama, pero algo es algo.

Tocan a la puerta, es Haruka, Yukino y Chie, las mejores amigas que he tenido, después de ella; hablan de salir a comer, a pasear o algo por el estilo, yo me disculpo amablemente, pero aun no estoy lista para volver a salir, pero Haruka es muy insistente y me dice que si no me pongo algo decente me arrastrara a la calle con mi pijama de pikachu; no es una de mis favoritas, pero Natsuki me la regalo en una navidad, me dijo que era para que me animara, a veces simplemente no la entiendo, ¿a quién engaño? Es una de mis favoritas, solo que no se lo he dicho. Accedo a tal solicitud renuentemente, envía a Chie para que se asegure que no escapare por la ventana del baño o algún pasadizo secreto del apartamento. Cuando estoy lista Chie me jala del brazo fuera de la habitación y me pone delante de ella, de esa forma no tengo como volver al cuarto; mientras más me acerco a la puerta, las fuerzas me abandonan y lo único que quiero es recostarme en el sillón, pero es imposible con ellas y sus miradas asesinas; es ahí cuando llega, salió a comprar cosas para cenar; lo había olvidado, entra y se queda en el pasillo viendo como me arrastran a la calle, escucho decir algo a Haruka acerca de cortarle la razón por la que usa pantalones, ¿de quién estaría hablando?, le doy una última mirada de suplica pero se rehúsa a ayudarme, me quiere fuera, quiere que salga, que vuelva hacer la misma de antes, aun cuando veo en sus ojos que me quiere ayudar, forzó una sonrisa y nos desea buen día; sorprendida, dejo de resistirme a los jaloneos de mis amigas, me dejo llevar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazadora a Natsuki, por que no funcionan mis técnicas con ella, jamás me había negado nada, se que quiere que vuelva a ser la misma pero aun así.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante- bar, "Hime Bar", es algo original; nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo y mientras nos traían nuestros pedidos, estuvimos platicando, principalmente de mi y de los acontecimientos recientes cuando la conversación comprensiva y delicada se volvió en una reprimenda por parte de mis amigas, de cómo había sido tan ciega, tan crédula, egoísta y tonta, buscando lo que siempre había anhelado fuera de casa, cuando siempre lo había tenido a mi lado; en realidad no supe en qué momento cambio completamente el tema de la conversación.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? –

\- ¡Vamos bubuzuke, ni siquiera yo soy tan densa! – arqueo una ceja, eres tan densa que no captas todas las señales que te manda Yukino; aun así no entiendo su comentario.

\- Dinos Shizuru, ¿para ti que es el verdadero amor? – que tonta pregunta, pero si ya lo saben.

\- Creo que ya había dejado eso claro –

\- Discúlpanos Shizuru pero tu termino no nos quedo muy claro la ultima vez – me contesta Chie.

\- Bueno si en realidad desean saber lo que pienso, el verdadero amor es… - titubé un poco antes de contestar, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas - el verdadero amor es… desear la felicidad de la persona por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre tu propia felicidad, por encimas de tus deseos y tu sueños, que su felicidad se convierta en tus deseos y sueños –

\- Correcto, y al escuchar esa definición, ¿no te viene alguien a la mente? – pregunta de nuevo Chie.

\- Claro que si, cuando hablo de eso quien viene a mi mente es… es… - solo veo imágenes de una sola persona aparecer ante mis ojos y creo que comienzo a entender.

\- ¡Ay por Dios bubuzuke, es Natsuki! – grita Haruka apoyándose sobre la mesa y dándome esa mirada retadora de siempre, atrayendo la atención de los demás comensales del lugar.

\- Natsuki, ¡oh por Dios! –

\- Concordando aquí con nuestra amiga gritona – intervino Chie – debo hacer énfasis en algunos puntos, Natsuki estuvo a tu lado todo este tiempo, sacrifico sus deseos y sueños por cumplir los tuyos, cumplía todos tus caprichos sin oponerse siempre buscando que fueras feliz o que simplemente sonrieras eso sin mencionar que se notaba a leguas en sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes debo admitir, su devoción por ti – me da una tonta sonrisa tratando de provocar algo y cumple su cometido – ahora que nos estamos sincerando y espero no te lo tomes a mal pero, creo que fuiste una verdadera idiota –

\- Muchas veces estamos buscando a la persona que los demás esperan que encontremos y no la persona que realmente estamos destinados a encontrar, y lo peor de todo es que puede estar justo a tu lado pero estar tan ciega que no la puedes ver – por fin interviene Yukino y sus palabras siempre muy acertadas.

Podría ser cierto, que Natsuki sintiera algo por mí, de esa forma que insinúan, no siempre el amor que se tiene entre dos personas tiene que ser de modo romántico, aunque el verdadero amor no se limita a esas cuestiones.

¿Podría haber estado negando la verdad todo este tiempo?, ¿pude haber estado tan ciega todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente no conozco mis propios sentimientos? Tengo que averiguarlo.

Cuando regrese al apartamento ella estaba en la cocina a punto de hacerse un sándwich, le he dicho muchas veces que eso no es bueno para su salud pero no entiende; la tome de la mano y la lleve a la sala, donde podríamos platicar cómodamente; siento un extraño calor en mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de ella, jamás me había dado cuenta, error, si me había dado cuenta pero siempre lo ignoraba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Le dije las mismas palabras que Yukino me había dicho - parece que tu amiga sabe lo que dice -

\- Si, lo sabe, pero Haruka no -

\- Oh -

Pasaron dos meses desde esa salida con mis amigas, en los cuales me dediqué a analizar mi interacción con Natsuki, tal vez fui demasiado necia, me negaba la verdad por miedo a que todo fuera real y en realidad le hubiera causado un gran dolor, hasta que lo vi, la idea salto a mi mente de la nada, me atreví a entrar a su cuarto cuando estaba dormida en el sillón y lo vi todo, vi el retrato que había estado pintando de mi, leí sus diarios que mantenía bajo la cama, mientras lo hacía, una mezcla de culpa y alivio me embargaban. No sé porque al terminar de leer algunas partes de los diarios en lugar de alegrarme más, me enfurecí con ella, por no habérmelo dicho antes, ¿a caso soy tan egoísta?

Tome todos sus diarios y fui a la sala, la vi tan apacible que por un momento me había controlado, hasta que el enfado volvió a mí, le arroje con fuerza los diarios provocando que despertara.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunte mientras sostenía un diario en mi mano derecha

\- ¡¿Qué es qué?! - respondió molesta por el repentino y brusco despertar

\- ¡Esto! - se lo arrojo a la cara - ¡¿qué es todo esto?! -

\- ¡¿Estuviste en mi habitación?! - por fin se da cuenta de lo que arrojé.

\- ¡Contéstame! – la vuelvo a interrogar

\- ¡Estuviste hurgando en mi habitación, tú deberías contestarme! - toma todos sus diarios y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías?! - se detiene en el acto al escuchar esas palabras, está asustada.

\- ¿Habría cambiado algo si te hubiera dicho la verdad? – Me responde con otra pregunta, una que no puedo contestar con mi voz – "_si, lo hubiera cambiado todo"_ \- respondo para mí.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – vuelvo a preguntar

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué? –

\- ¡Si! – la vuelvo a increpar, esta vez con más fuerza

\- Lo hice por ti –

\- ¿Por mi? –

\- Si por ti, porque quería verte feliz, porque quería verte sonreír, y aunque me carcomía por dentro cada vez que te veía con él, cada vez que te abrazaba, te veías tan feliz que no podía atreverme y destruir eso que tenias, lo que tenemos, eso era todo lo que quería, que fueras feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo –

\- Pero… -

\- Preferí mantener nuestra gran amistad a arruinarla al decirte lo que sentía por ti, así podría verte y tu hermosa sonrisa todos los días, lo suficiente para mantenerme viva en mi patética fantasía. – estoy sin palabras, jamás había pensado en esa respuesta.

\- Pero esas sonrisas eran… - ahora entiendo quien era quien hacía que mi corazón se mantuviera latiendo en los momentos más difíciles.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, yo me quede inmóvil en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando; ¿porque la enfrente de esa manera? ¿Por qué no le pregunte amablemente? Chie tiene razón, soy una completa idiota.

Me acerque y recargue mi frente en la puerta y comencé a hablar a través de ella, esperando que mis palabras pudieran traspasarla y llegara a sus oídos, esperando enmendar mi error, mis errores.

\- Natsuki, ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo todo, fui una tonta y estaba completamente ciega que no vi lo que realmente tenia frente a mi – no escucho ningún ruido que provenga del interior, tal vez si me está escuchando – esas sonrisas de las que hablaste, no eran para él, eran para ti, cada vez que te veía algo dentro de mí se encendía, se alegraba; el jamás me hizo sentir como tú lo hacías, eras tú quien me hacia sonreír, pero fui demasiado tonta y no quise darme cuenta de ello, confundí las cosas, pero sé que esa no es ninguna excusa… ahora me doy cuenta de todo; Por favor Natsuki, abre la puerta –

Escucho unos ruidos detrás de la puerta y sus gritos de desesperación, está golpeando algo, parece la pared, arroja cosas, ¡está destruyendo sus cosas!

\- ¡Natsuki por favor abre la puerta! - grito para que me escuche - ¡por favor, no destruyas tus sueños! - golpeo la puerta con fuerza que me lastime la mano, trato de girar la perilla pero tiene seguro, hago todo lo posible para abrirla pero no puedo, tendré que tratar de derribarla.

Cuando estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, abre la puerta repentinamente y sale a toda prisa rumbo a la puerta, me empuja al salir y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera me voltea a ver; grito su nombre pero no me responde, le suplico que no se vaya pero es en vano, sigue su camino, trato de alcanzarla y sujetarla del brazo pero es muy rápida aun en las escaleras; sube a su motocicleta, la enciende y se va a toda velocidad dejando atrás la marca de la llanta trasera en el asfalto; veo que se detiene en el cruce, pero es solo para poder dar vuelta y la veo desaparecer en la esquina.

Y ahora ¿qué hago? piensa Shizuru, piensa... su celular, la llamare por celular o le dejare un mensaje; regreso al departamento y tomo mi celular que tenía en mi habitación, marco su número y espero que me de tono, espero y espero pero no me contesta, cuelgo y vuelvo a marcar, aun nada, de pronto escucho un sonido particular, su canción favorita proveniente de su cuarto, con algo de temor me aventuro en su cuarto y veo todo el caos que ahí se había hecho, volteo a la cama, donde una titilante luz me llama, quito las sabanas y ahí está, su celular, por la prisa que traía ni siquiera se percato de eso, o simplemente sabía que trataría de llamarla y lo dejó.

Han pasado dos horas y aun no regresa, ¿estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Cómo puedo contactarla?, no conozco a sus amigos, solo los he visto pero nada formal, no tengo ningún numero de ellos. Mientras abro y cierro su celular, mostrándome una foto mía cada vez que se encendía la pantalla, la respuesta llega a mi cabeza, tengo su celular, debe tener el numero de sus amigos; veamos, ¿a quién ha llamado más veces? aquí esta, Mai Tokiha, ahora la recuerdo, vino cuando Natsuki estaba enferma y yo debía ir al trabajo; la llamare, con suerte estará con ella.

No quiere hablar conmigo, esta vez realmente la hiciste Shizuru, pero no me importa, insistiré hasta que Mai se desespere y la obligue a contestarme, no voy arruinarlo de nuevo.

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto, ni siquiera el día de mi boda, creí que nunca sentiría un dolor tan grande pero me equivoque, han pasado dos días y aun no hay señales de ella, tal vez no volverá. Me levanto del sillón y voy a su cuarto, me recuesto en su cama y me cubro con las sabanas azules que tiene, su color favorito, su cama tiene su aroma, ¡¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?!

Es el cuarto día, debería hacer algo para cuando vuelva, tal vez así vea que la extrañe y que me importa más que nada en este mundo; me levanto y comienzo a limpiar su cuarto, acomodo su escritorio y sus pinturas, sus lápices, sus bocetos y en un rincón veo el retrato a medio terminar, no tuvo la fuerza para destruirlo, tal vez aun tenga un poquito de esperanza con ella.

Es el quinto día y estoy exhausta de tanto llorar, me recuesto en el sillón de la sala y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida; varios minutos después, un sonido metálico me despierta, es como si fueran unas llaves, espero un poco antes de moverme, de pronto escucho el crujido que hace el piso de la sala.

\- ¿Natsuki, eres tú? – me levanto lentamente del sillón para poder ver mejor

\- Perdón no quise molestarte, me iré de inmediato, volveré después por mis cosas – antes de que se vaya, doy un salto olímpico del sillón y la tomo por el brazo.

\- ¡No, espera! Tenemos que hablar –

\- No tengo nada que decir – toma la perilla de la puerta y la abre, pero soy más rápida que ella y cierro la puerta de un golpe, deja escapar un suspiro y agacha su cabeza en señal de derrota, se da la vuelta lentamente y me enfrenta – Shizuru… yo… - le doy una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que dé unos pasos hacia atrás y choque con la puerta.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! – estoy furiosa con ella, por haberme dejado así y lo sabe.

Sin más me lanzo contra ella y la beso en los labios, la abrazo por el cuello y la acerco mas a mí, profundizando el beso; no quiero que este momento se termine nunca, oh por Dios, sus labios son tan suaves, su aroma es tan hipnotizante; "¡vamos Natsuki reacciona, dime que aun no es demasiado tarde!", le suplico en mi mente; abre su boca y me da acceso, es ahí cuando mi corazón da un brinco, me abraza por la cintura fuertemente, no me quiere dejar ir, yo tampoco; mi corazón se acelera, siento el latir de nuestro corazones al unísono, acaricio su cuello mientras exploro cada rincón de su boca, la quiero, la deseo, quiero hacerla mía, quiero… pero.

A pesar de mis quejas retira sus manos de mi espalda y toma mis brazos alrededor de su cuello obligándome a que la libere, rompemos el beso y veo como desvía la mirada hacia el piso.

\- No hagas esto Shizuru, no me des falsas ilusiones –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo… -

\- No necesito tu compasión, solo déjame ir y me alejare de tu vida para siempre, no volverás a ver… - levanto su cabeza lentamente y coloco mi dedo índice sobre su boca, evitando que siga hablando.

\- Shhh… Tonta Natsuki, no te estoy dando falsas ilusiones, esto es lo que quiero –

\- ¿Lo que quieres? –

\- ¿Todo? –

\- De hecho, creo que primero debería disculparme contigo –

\- Disculparte conmigo, pero ¿Por qué?, Shizuru si alguien debe… -

\- Déjame terminar, debo disculparme contigo por haber estado tan ciega todos estos años, tenía todo lo que realmente necesitaba frente a mí pero no quise verlo, lo supe desde el día que nos conocimos pero me negué a aceptarlo, pero al fin lo comprendí todo –

\- ¿Todo? –

\- Esa tarde cuando Haruka me arrastro a la calle, me quitaron el velo que había ante mis ojos, me hicieron ver lo que realmente significabas para mí y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar, aunque jamás lo demostraste – comencé a llorar de nuevo.

\- Pero yo… -

\- Aun así quise comprobarlo, tarde mucho tiempo en decidirme, pero al final me atreví a entrar a tu cuarto, el único refugio que tenias y donde sabia que podría encontrar las respuestas que buscaba – ahora soy yo quien evita su mirada.

\- Es por eso que te pido perdón Natsuki, por haberte ignorado, por hacerte daño - apoyo mi frente sobre su hombro izquierdo y dejo salir todo lo que tenía guardado mientras me aferro a su playera con ambas manos.

\- No Shizuru – me toma por los hombros y me retira un poco haciendo que la vea directo a los ojos – tu perdóname a mí, por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirte lo que sentía, por permitir que te hicieran daño – sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos haciendo que nuestras frentes hicieran contacto, sujeto sus brazos fuertemente sin dejar de llorar – aun cuando mi instinto me decía a gritos que te salvara, perdóname – sus lagrimas comienza a salir.

Retiro lentamente sus manos de mis mejillas y la abrazo por el cuello, responde mi gesto y me abraza por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro y escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

\- No te dejare ir Shizuru, esta vez no, esto te lo prometo –

\- Yo tampoco dejare que te vayas, Te amo Natsuki –

\- Yo también te amo Shizuru –

Nuestra vida no ha cambiado mucho desde ese día, seguimos teniendo las mismas rutinas que teníamos antes, excepto por nuestras muestras de afecto de vez en cuando, un beso por aquí y por allá, en nuestras sesiones de repostería, nuestros viernes de películas, al despertar y al ir a dormir o cuando pasamos las tardes en completo silencio abrazadas en el sillón, escuchando la respiración de la otra. En lo personal, a mi me gusta más la rutina de los viernes, cuando se sienta con su tazón de helado frente a la pantalla y yo recostada con mis piernas sobre su regazo, siempre encuentro la forma de meter mi pie bajo su playera, haciéndole cosquillas y logrando que coloque el tazón en la mesa de centro, es ahí cuando ataco y me incorporo inmediatamente abrazándola por el cuello y llevándola a recostarse sobre mí, nos besamos durante toda la película, mientras el helado del tazón se derrite en la mesa de centro.

Dos semanas después.

Por fin acepto dar un paseo con ella en su motocicleta, vamos a un restaurante donde nos quedamos de ver con Haruka y Yukino, esta vez les anunciare que ya somos pareja y que no volveré a perderla; y tal vez esta vez haga reaccionar a mi rubia amiga para que se dé cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado, antes de que sea tarde.


	3. UN FINAL ESPERADO

**UN FINAL ESPERADO**

Han sido dos meses de ensueño, jamás había imaginado que todo lo que había soñado se volviera realidad, al lado de la mujer que amo, por quien daría mi vida si fuese necesario, claro que prefiero los momentos felices antes de que tuviera que hacerlo.

Hemos tenido nuestras primeras discusiones como era de esperarse, aunque en realidad han sido bastante infantiles ahora que hago una retrospectiva, no es nada que un par de besos no puedan solucionar; generalmente es porque estamos tratando de adaptar nuestros hábitos ahora que estamos compartiendo una sola cama; no, aun no lo hacemos, estamos trabajando en eso, aun hay tiempo, tenemos toda una vida para conocernos mucho mejor.

Ahora que tenemos tiempo de platicar sinceramente, me ha confesado ciertas cosas que tienen más sentido ahora que hace años, por ejemplo, haciendo un retroceso del pasado como yo lo estoy haciendo, ella ha concluido que sentía celos de mis amigas cuando iban de visita, especialmente de Mai y creo que no debió extrañarme cuando me lo dijo, Mai tiene muy desarrollado su instinto maternal y por ende tiende a ser sobre protectora con algunas personas, como yo, quien la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas.

Me conto una situación que en lo personal no recordaba hasta ahora; esa es una de mis virtudes, no pongo mucha atención a cosas o situaciones que en realidad no tienen importancia, o tal vez soy muy despistada, aun no logro definir cuál de las dos opciones.

Era en temporada invernal y había entrado en una etapa ligera de depresión, si es que eso existe, no salía de mi habitación, no comía muy bien y bebía muy seguido para tratar de ignorar mi situación, o tal vez era para que me diera alguna enfermedad terminal que me mandara al hospital. Por tal motivo Mai decidió invitarse ella sola y de paso al resto del grupo al departamento para tratar de animarme; ella no estaba, tenia doble turno, así que era la ocasión perfecta.

Llegaron y se acomodaron como si fuera su propia casa, Mai fue directo a mi habitación y me llevo a rastras hacia la cocina, donde todas me estaba esperando; con forme paso la tarde el ánimo iba en aumento así como mi actitud comenzaba a mejorar, cuando había oscurecido ya había olvidado la razón por la que me encontraba en un estado tan deprimente, ahora estaba con mis amigas comiendo unos deliciosos platillos y pasándola en grande y como era de esperarse la efusividad de mi voluptuosa amiga se había hecho presente.

Estábamos en la cocina platicando y riendo a carcajadas, Mai me tenia sujeta del brazo como si tratara de evitar que escapara, como era costumbre, cuando ella llegó, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con una cara de sorpresa combinada con molestia, de alguna forma logre presentir su aura pesada y la recibiera.

\- ¡Shizuru, llegaste! – exclame con gran fuerza mientras levantaba el vaso con mi bebida, algo que no le había agradado.

\- Muy buenas noches tengan todas ustedes – contesto amablemente – puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe dicha celebración? – podía ver claramente su mirada clavarse en mi lado izquierdo, donde Mai estaba.

\- En realidad no es ninguna celebración, solo vinimos a animar a nuestra querida amiga – le contesto Mai mientras levantaba mi brazo en señal de victoria – no es así Natsuki –

\- Jejeje, si Mai claro – yo solo pude responder con una risa nerviosa

\- Bueno en ese caso las dejare solas para que se sigan divirtiendo -

\- No, no, no, nada de eso, eres bienvenida - le respondió Mai a la vez que me soltaba el brazo y corría hacia la puerta y sujeto el brazo de Shizuru, quien solo hizo una ligera expresión de miedo mezclada con incredulidad y descontento - Mi nombre es Mai por cierto.

En efecto, ese día fue cuando conoció a mis amigas y no de la forma que hubiera deseado; Mai arrastro a Shizuru hacia la mesa y la sentó a un lado mío, era obvio que nadie la había tratado así de confianzudamente antes; de cualquier manera podía sentir su aura pesada en la zona y así fue por los siguientes minutos, hasta que nuevamente Mai, experta en romper el hielo, lo hizo de nuevo, con lo que la reunión volvió a su mayor punto de relajación; aunque de vez en cuando podía sentir cierto recelo cada vez que alguien se acercaba a mi; tal vez si hubiera entendido mejor esas situaciones, me hubiera atrevido antes a decírselo, pero supongo que pensé que solo era molestia por la intrusión de mis amigas a un apartamento compartido.

Algo parecidas fueron las siguientes reuniones que hacíamos en el departamento, claro que en las siguientes Shizuru estaba presente desde el principio, casi podría jurar que se aseguraba de ser así ahora que lo pienso.

Pasaron varios meses en situaciones similares hasta que empezó su relación con ese tipo, en los eventos por venir siempre estaba presente y el ambiente se tornaba pesado y no podía soportarlo.

\- ¿Por qué te haces esto? -

\- No lo entenderías -

* * *

Verla dormida a mi lado me tranquiliza el corazón, saber que al despertar estará ahí es una sensación que no puedo describir; aun no logro concebir el hecho que la ignore por años y que ella soportara tanto solo para verme sonreír.

Es de sueño pesado, lo que me encanta porque puedo abrazarla y besarla por varios minutos antes de que se despierte para ir a trabajar.

Hace un par de días, nos encontrábamos recostadas en el sofá de la sala viendo una película cuando le confesé que tenia celos de sus amigas, especialmente de Mai, bueno en aquel entonces no sabía que eran celos, pero no me gustaba en lo más mínimo las confianzas que se tomaba con Natsuki, aun sabiendo que habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, me irritaba el verlas tan cerca.

\- ¿Tenias celos de Mai? –

\- Bueno… no sabía que eran celos hasta ahora, pero me molestaba la confianza que tenia para contigo, la forma en que te expresabas cuando estabas con ella era… diferente –

\- ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué sentido? –

\- No me hagas decirlo –

\- Hey – me respondió con una risilla burlesca – tú fuiste quien empezó esta conversación, ahora tengo curiosidad – es difícil decirle que no.

\- Bueno, supongo que lo que me molestaba era que te sincerabas con ella, le contabas todo, conocía todo de ti, que la buscabas primero a ella que a mí – me levanto inesperadamente de con ella y me voy a la cocina, esto es tan vergonzoso y aun me molesta a pesar de los años.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? –

\- Porque no quiero hablar más del tema –

\- Pero si tú lo iniciaste, yo no te pedí que me lo dijeras – me reclama desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Y es por eso que lo termino – me cruzo de brazos y de pronto veo interesante el diseño de la alacena.

Después de unos minutos, escucho unos pasos acercarse y siento sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, yo trato de quitarlas pero el agarre es muy fuerte, después de unos segundos de forcejeo me rindo ante el abrazo, apoya su barbilla en mi hombro derecho y me dice al oído.

\- Shizuru, si no quieres contarme no voy a insistir, dijimos que esto tiene que ser natural, fluir solo y no te voy a obligar a nada, me contaras cuando estés lista – me da un beso en la mejilla y se retira del lugar; estuve inmóvil por casi media hora hasta que reaccione, regrese a la sala y ahí estaba, viendo la película como si nada hubiera pasado; lentamente me acerco y tomo mi lugar al lado suyo sin hacer mucho ruido, después me apoyo en su hombro y ella instintivamente mueve su brazo para abrazarme y recargarme contra el respaldo del sillón para más comodidad.

Así pasan los restantes cuarenta minutos de la película, en total silencio a excepción de las explosiones y disparos que provenían de la pantalla. Cuando comenzaron los créditos volví a hablar.

\- El día que te conocí me intrigaste, emitías cierta aura intimidante que no sabía que decir - no ha cambiado su postura, sigue abrazándome.

\- De hecho soltaste tu maleta sobre mi pie cuando trataste de saludarme - deja salir una pequeña risa igual que yo al recordar tan bochornoso evento.

\- Los primeros días me resultaron muy difíciles, tratando de adaptarme a vivir con una compañera, una compañera fría y apática -

\- ¿Fría y apática? gracias - respondió un tanto indignada.

\- Pero pasaron los días y logre atravesar esas paredes que habías construido y nos hicimos buenas amigas -

\- Las mejores amigas diría yo -

\- Pero aun así había algo que no querías mostrarme -

\- Bueno ahora ya lo sabes -

\- Bueno en ese entonces no lo sabía y ¡creo que me molestaba que Mai si lo supiera y yo no! -

\- Bueno ya, no es para que te enojes -

\- ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje?! - me levanto de su lado y la enfrento - si… si por culpa de ellos termine saliendo con él para tratar de darte celos a ti y por poco termino por casarme con él y te hice daño y… y… te ignore y… y… - se levanta del sillón y trata de calmarme.

\- Shizuru por favor cálmate ¿si? - me abraza y no puedo evitar responderle, comienza a acariciar mi espalda en un intento de disipar la ansiedad que se apodero de mi en esos segundos - eso ya quedo en el pasado ¿de acuerdo? lo que me importa ahora es el presente y lo que tenemos - me toma del rostro y me mira directo a los ojos -

\- T-E A-M-O – dijo cada palabra de tal manera que las entendiera y luego me beso tiernamente, cuando rompimos el beso yo le respondí.

\- Yo también te amo Nat-su-ki –

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde ese día, y doy gracias a Dios por eso, porque si él no la hubiera abandonado, yo no la tendría en mis brazos el día de hoy. Duerme tan apacible ahora, los malos sueños por fin han cesado y ahora me encuentro en el paraíso.

Cuando Morfeo intenta reclamarme a mí también, escucho el timbre de la puerta, ¿Quién será ahora? ¿Qué no saben que estamos en nuestro momento juntas?; pero el intruso es insistente y toca el timbre cada dos segundos, con mucho pesar me levanto tratando de no perturbarla de su sueño, levanto la sabana que se había caído y la coloco sobre ella.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy, un momento por favor! – Alzo la voz para tratar que la persona del otro lado de la puerta no descomponga el timbre del apartamento - ¿Qué es lo que…? –

Cuál es mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trata, este cretino no tiene vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

\- Deseo hablar con ella, ¿se encuentra en casa? –

\- Ella no quiere saber nada de ti –

\- Preferiría que me lo dijera ella misma –

\- Ella es feliz ahora, no tienes derecho a venir a causarle más problemas –

\- Esto no te incumbe Natsuki –

\- Es Kuga para ti cretino -

\- ¡Bien ¿se encuentra en casa?!¿Si o no?! – comienza a exasperarse.

\- Será mejor que te vayas y no regreses – lo empujo del hombro para poder cerrar la puerta pero solo se enfurece mas.

\- ¡Escúchame artista mediocre, esto es entre mi prometida y yo, tú no tienes porque inmiscuirte! –

\- ¡Creo que su compromiso se rompió cuando la abandonaste hace meses en el altar y como su pareja tengo todo el derecho de interferir! ¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de aparecerte hasta ahora y aun así seguir pensando que es tu prometida?! –

\- ¿Su pareja? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –

\- Lo que has oído, ella ahora está conmigo –

Después de unos minutos de silencio, comienza a reírse a carcajadas, cuando termina me contesta - Oh, así que todo este tiempo estuviste esperando la oportunidad para aprovecharte -

\- ¡¿aprovecharme?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No trates de cambiar las palabras a tu conveniencia -

\- ¡Que hipócrita eres! -

\- ¡¿Hipócrita yo?! -

\- Natsuki ¿con quién hablas? – volteo a verla asustada

\- Shizuru, amor mío – me empuja para abrir más la puerta y entrar de lleno al departamento.

\- ¿Reito? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se detiene repentinamente al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Shizuru, ¿podemos hablar?, vengo a darte una razón de por qué no llegue a nuestro compromiso y porque regreso hasta ahora – intenta acercarse a ella pero lo detengo halando de su hombro izquierdo y evitando que dé un paso más.

\- ¡No te le acerques más! – le grito colocándome entre él y Shizuru.

\- ¡Escucha pedazo de…!- me amenaza con su puño cerrado frente a mi cara y yo tomo una postura defensiva.

\- ¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! – Shizuru me toma del hombro haciéndome a un lado - ¿acaso tienen cinco años? - siempre supo que había tensión entre nosotros dos.

\- Si deseas hablar entonces hablaremos –

\- ¡Pero Shizuru! –

\- Por favor Natsuki –

\- ¡Lo ves, artista de segunda! –

\- ¡Y a ti te pediré que la respetes de ahora en más y respetes el tiempo que te estoy concediendo! – Sentencio Shizuru – por favor pasa y toma asiento – Shizuru le indico con su mano que podía pasar a la sala – en un momento estaré contigo, Natsuki ven conmigo – mi amada me empuja hacia la cocina donde podemos hablar en privado.

\- Pero Shizuru ¿estás loca? ¡Ese desgraciado se aparece después de meses para pedirte disculpas y tú ¿aceptas?! - hago un ademan buscando que me llegue la respuesta del cielo - ¡no tiene…! –

\- Escucha Natsuki, se que te molesta su presencia pero creo que es un buen momento para terminar definitivamente con esto, estos seis meses me han servido para ver muchas cosas y entender mis verdaderos sentimientos, ahora te tengo a ti y eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así? – Me toma de las manos y las oprime con fuerza - además creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de lo que me hizo -

\- S… si, ¡pero ese cretino no tiene ningún derecho a…! - me toma del rostro y lo acerca al suyo - si quieres puedo estar ahí, por si quiere propasarse, si te quiere hacer algo -

\- Tranquila, solo hablaremos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –

\- Pero… - me besa en los labrios dejándome completamente en trance.

\- ¿Me amas? –

\- Hasta el fin de los días y más allá –

\- ¿Confías en mí? –

\- Con los ojos cerrados y el corazón en la mano –

\- Entonces se una buena novia y espera aquí, que esto no demorara mucho – me da un corto beso en los labios y se retira a enfrentar a su pasado.

Logro escuchar murmullos a través del pasillo, parece que trata de hacerla entender, de convencerla, de explicarle, de… ¿seducirla?, pero que pretende este tipo, está usando sus artimañas de nuevo, quiere reconquistarla, quiere destruir lo nuestro, es lo mismo de antes, pero Shizuru es demasiado inteligente para caer en lo mismo, además me ama, me ama de verdad y está consciente de eso, jamás me haría daño… ¿o si? Pero que estoy pensando, no pienses en eso, confía en ella, pero es como hace meses, cuando tenía que soportar su voz, que la tocara, que le mintiera, es como… es como… creo que me está dando un ataque de pánico, tranquila, respira, respira.

Vamos Shizuru, termina con esta tortura, has que se vaya y regresa a mis brazos, por favor; esto es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo, todo mi cerebro insiste en pasarme imágenes de eventos que no quiero recordar, necesito despejar mi cabeza, necesito salir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo a nuestra habitación y tomo mi chaqueta de cuero, tomo las llaves de la motocicleta y salgo fulminada hacia la puerta principal mientras me coloco la chaqueta, a mis espaldas escucho a Shizuru que me llama pero no hago caso, salgo del apartamento y llego al estacionamiento en dos segundos, enciendo a mi fiel corcel de hierro y salgo a la calle, de reojo puedo ver que Shizuru trata de alcanzarme pero la esquivo y sigo mi camino.

Sigo y sigo, acelero y acelero hasta llegar a la playa, a mi lugar favorito, estaciono la motocicleta a un costado de la carretera cerca de la valla de contención y me siento en uno de los escalones que dan a la playa, me detengo a admirar el atardecer en el horizonte mientras mis dudas y temores se disipan junto con la luz del sol tras el inmenso mar.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando escuche que un auto se detiene, la puerta se abre, alguien baja, cierra la puerta y el auto se pone en marcha nuevamente; escucho los pasos acercarse hasta que se detiene a mi lado izquierdo; Shizuru se sienta a mi lado y se recarga sobre mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, me toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

\- Perdona que me fuera de esa manera, pero jamás pensé que volvería y mucho menos que aceptaras hablar con él, de pronto me vi volviendo al pasado y no lo soporte, mi mente comenzó a juagar conmigo y escuchaba cosas y… –

\- Está bien Natsuki, te estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero puedes estar segura que no lo volveremos a ver –

\- ¿Dónde está? –

\- Se quedo en el apartamento viéndome partir a seguir el amor de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón y la razón de mi existir – volteo a verla y sus ojos están llenos de algo que no puedo describir, pero que me llenó de paz y me aseguro que jamás se apartaría de mi lado, se acerca y me besa tiernamente mientras sujeta mi cabeza con su mano libre, yo coloco mi mano libre sobre su cintura.

Permanecimos en el lugar mucho después de que se había escondido el sol en el horizonte.

Cuando regresamos la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, entramos con cautela pero todo parecía estar en su lugar, la sorpresa nos la llevamos cuando entre a mi estudio, antes mi habitación, todas mis cosas estaban destruidas, mis cuadros y mis herramientas, Shizuru fue a revisar nuestro cuarto y también estaba todo fuera de su lugar, pero lo que más le había impactado fue ver el retrato que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo había por fin terminado, estaba completamente deshecho sobre el piso, cuando lo vi me acerque al objeto y lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme, enojarme no solucionaría nada.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer otro – doy un largo y lastimero suspiro, Shizuru se acerca por detrás y me abraza por la cintura.

\- Lo siento mucho Natsuki, no pensé que fuer hacer algo como esto -

\- No te preocupes, siempre puedo volver a pintarlo -

\- Creo que tengo una buena idea para el nuevo cuadro – volteo sobre mi hombro y alcanzo a divisar una ligera sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Lo que sucedió la siguiente tarde tampoco creí que sucedería, ella se encargo de todos los detalles mientras yo esperaba con nerviosismo en la sala; coloco varias velas alrededor de la cama y se encargo de la iluminación, me indico que cerrara los ojos y me coloco una venda, solo para asegurarse que no viera la sorpresa antes de tiempo, me llevo de la mano a la habitación y frente a la cama me destapa los ojos, estaba completamente desnuda.

\- Quiero que me pintes tal y como soy -

\- Shizuru, yo… yo… no… - parezco un pez fuera del agua, lo único que hago es abrir y cerrar la boca.

\- Tranquila, yo se que eres una artista profesional y actuaras de acuerdo a las circunstancias - me guiñe el ojo y se forma una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Cierro mis ojos para tratar de calmar mis latidos y la respiración - de acuerdo - dejo escapara el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Le indico que se recueste sobre la cama, revuelvo algo las sabanas blancas y le digo que cubra parte de su cuerpo con una sabana color lavanda, cuando está en la posición que considero adecuada, comienzo a pintar. Lo más difícil fue soportar su mirada que hace que se acelere el corazón de cualquier mortal en esta tierra.

Después de varias horas de trabajo termino la pintura y la contemplo en su totalidad; sin nada más que la sabana, Shizuru se acerca y me felicita por mi arduo trabajo, acto seguido me obliga a colocar la pintura sobre el caballete y me toma de la mano guiándome hacia nuestro lecho bajo la cobija de la oscura noche, deja caer la tela, se acerca a mi oído y me dice - esta noche nos uniremos para toda la vida - lo que paso a continuación… bueno amigos, eso es algo que a ustedes no les concierne.

* * *

Nunca me cansare de esto, me perdí de tantas cosas por no haberme quitado la venda de los ojos, pero ahora aprovechare cada momento, cada segundo que pase con ella y lo disfrutare al máximo; y esta es otra de las cosas que me gustan de estar con ella, acurrucarme a su lado mientras está dormida en el sillón de la sala, lentamente me acerco y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, voy acomodándome en el espacio que hay entre ella y el respaldo de mueble. Sé que no está dormida completamente, solo esta reposando y lo hace justamente para que yo haga esto, ella tiene sus modos y yo los míos y nos estamos adaptando muy bien.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando despierto la escucho discutir con alguien, me asomo por encima del respaldo y solo alcanzo a verla a ella, tiene la mano izquierda sujetando la puerta y ella esta recargada en la pared impidiendo el paso de quien sea estuviera afuera, el nivel de la discusión aumenta y me asusta un poco, así que decido acercarme e intervenir, no quiero que le hagan nada.

\- Natsuki ¿con quién hablas? – voltea a verme asustada

\- Shizuru, amor mío – alguien la empuja y entra al departamento.

\- ¿Reito? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me detengo repentinamente al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Shizuru, ¿podemos hablar?, vengo a darte una razón de por qué no llegue a nuestro compromiso y porque regreso hasta ahora – intenta acercarse a mí pero Natsuki lo detiene halándolo de su hombro izquierdo y evitando que dé un paso más.

\- ¡No te le acerques más! – le grita colocándose entre él y yo, doy unos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente.

\- ¡Escucha pedazo de…!- la amenaza su puño cerrado y Natsuki toma una postura defensiva, esto se está poniendo peligroso.

\- ¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! – Grito y la toma del hombro haciéndola a un lado - ¿acaso tienen cinco años? - siempre supe que había tensión entre ellos dos pero sabían controlarse.

\- Si deseas hablar entonces hablaremos – le respondo de la mejor voz neutral que tengo.

\- ¡Pero Shizuru! –

\- Por favor Natsuki –

\- ¡Lo ves, artista de segunda! –

\- ¡Y a ti te pediré que la respetes de ahora en más y respetes el tiempo que te estoy concediendo! – Lo sentencio – por favor pasa y toma asiento – le indico que podía pasar a la sala – en un momento estaré contigo, Natsuki ven conmigo – empujo a Natsuki hacia la cocina donde podemos hablar en privado.

\- Pero Shizuru ¿estás loca? ¡Ese desgraciado se aparece después de meses para pedirte disculpas y tú ¿aceptas?! - hace un ademan buscando que le llegue la respuesta del cielo - ¡no tiene…! –

\- Escucha Natsuki, se que te molesta su presencia pero creo que es un buen momento para terminar definitivamente con esto, estos seis meses me han servido para ver muchas cosas y entender mis verdaderos sentimientos, ahora te tengo a ti y eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así? – La tomo de las manos y las oprimo con fuerza para asegurarle mi postura ante las circunstancias - además creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de lo que me hizo -

\- S… si, ¡pero ese cretino no tiene ningún derecho a…! - tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío - si quieres puedo estar ahí, por si quiere propasarse, si te quiere hacer algo -

\- Tranquila, solo hablaremos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –

\- Pero… - la beso en los labrios dejándola en algún especia de trance, es mi efecto sobre ella.

\- ¿Me amas? – la cuestiono

\- Hasta el fin de los días y más allá – me responde sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

\- ¿Confías en mí? –

\- Con los ojos cerrados y el corazón en la mano –

\- Entonces se una buena novia y espera aquí, que esto no demorara mucho – le doy un corto beso en los labios y me retiro a enfrentar a mi pasado.

Llego a la sala y el está sentado en el sillón, cruzo por el centro y me siento al lado opuesto de él.

\- Tienes diez minutos, así que se rápido -

\- Que, ¿así nada mas?, ¿ni un hola como estas? -

\- Creo que ese beneficio lo perdiste hace tiempo -

\- Ok creo que fue un mal inicio -

\- ¿A qué viniste? - pregunto exasperada - si solo has venido a burlarte te recomiendo que… -

\- No, no, nada de eso, como dije antes vengo a darte una explicación de lo que sucedió hace seis meses -

\- Entonces dilo y no me hagas perder más mí tiempo -

Escucho cada palabra que me dice y no puedo creer que piense que soy tan tonta como para caer por su inverosímil historia, lo arrepentido que esta, que quiere una segunda oportunidad.

\- Lamento decepcionarte pero en estos momentos estoy con alguien más -

\- ¿Natsuki? ¿Es en serio? Pero si es una mediocre, una oportunista… -

\- ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado! Y si hablamos de oportunistas deberías verte al espejo - me levanto indignada por sus comentarios.

\- Por favor Shizuru, regresa conmigo, te daré la vida que te mereces - se levanta y trata de tomar mi mano pero la retiro antes de que lo haga. A su espalda veo ha Natsuki colocándose su chaqueta de piel y dirigirse a la puerta - ¿Natsuki? - mis piernas reaccionan por instinto y la sigo gritando su nombre - ¡Natsuki!, ¡Natsuki ¿A dónde vas?! -

\- ¡Shizuru espera! - Reito me sigue y me toma del brazo antes de que pueda alcanzarla - ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Estás segura de esto? -

\- Jamás he estado más segura en mi vida - le di una bofetada y me soltó, salí corriendo tras ella pero no pude alcanzarla, hice de todo para que me viera pero me ignoró, creo que fue demasiado para ella.

Corrí tras ella hasta donde mis piernas pudieron pero ya la había perdido, no sabía qué hacer, un extraño sentimiento se comienza a formar en la boca de mi estomago, miedo, miedo de perderla, de que me deje. Cuando las lagrimas están a punto de escapar de mis ojos llega la respuesta, Mai, debe ir con ella y si no debe saber a dónde puede ir; marco su número y espero que me conteste.

\- Shizuru hola ¿como estas? - me contesta alegremente.

\- Hola Mai, bien, bien, estoy bien -

\- Me alegra, ¿Cómo está Natsuki? ¿Está contigo? -

\- Escucha Mai, necesito tu ayuda - trato de evitar una conversación innecesaria.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Necesito encontrarla, necesito encontrar a Natsuki -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? -

\- ¿No está contigo? ¿No ha ido a tu casa? -

\- No ella no está aquí ni ha venido, ¿Qué está pasando Shizuru? Me estas asustando -

\- No pasó nada, es solo que… - dudo antes de contarle todo pero si no lo hago tal vez no me ayude - Reito mi prometido, EX-Prometido - corrijo - regresó y hablamos, lo hice con la única finalidad de cerrar esa etapa de mi vida, le pedí a Natsuki que me permitiera hacerlo pero creo que fue demasiado para ella y salió corriendo del apartamento - no escucho nada del otro lado de la línea - Mai, por favor, necesito saber a donde pudo haber ido - le ruego a Dios que no se haya enojado por lo que hice.

\- En ocasiones, cuando quería estar sola, solía ir a la playa, su lugar favorito donde puede pensar o dejar de pensar - Mai me describe el lugar y como llegar a él.

\- Gracias Mai - sin esperar su respuesta cuelgo y llamo un taxi para que me lleve con ella.

Por fin llego después de varios minutos de viaje, diviso su motocicleta aparcada al costado de la carretera, el auto se detiene y bajo; me acerco lentamente a ella hasta estar a su lado, dejo que el instinto me guie y sin decir nada me siento a su lado y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, tomo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

\- Perdona que me fuera de esa manera, pero jamás pensé que volvería y mucho menos que aceptaras hablar con él, de pronto me vi volviendo al pasado y no lo soporte, mi mente comenzó a juagar conmigo y escuchaba cosas y… –

\- Está bien Natsuki, te estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero puedes estar segura que no lo volveremos a ver –

\- ¿Dónde está? –

\- Se quedó en el apartamento viéndome partir a seguir el amor de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón y la razón de mi existir – me voltea a ver con sus ojos llenos de miedo, conforme me ve su semblante cambia y se vuelve más sereno, me acerco y la beso tiernamente mientras sujeto su cabeza con mi mano libre, ella coloca su mano libre sobre mi cintura.

Permanecimos en el lugar mucho después de que se había escondido el sol en el horizonte.

Cuando regresamos la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, entramos con cautela pero todo parecía estar en su lugar, la sorpresa nos la llevamos cuando entra a su estudio, antes su habitación, todas sus cosas estaban destruidas, sus cuadros y sus herramientas; yo fui a revisar nuestro cuarto y también estaba todo fuera de su lugar, pero lo que más me impactó fue ver el retrato que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo había terminado, estaba completamente deshecho sobre el piso, cuando lo vio se acerco al objeto y lo único que hizo fue resignarse.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer otro – dio un largo y lastimero suspiro, me acerque por detrás y la abrasé por la cintura.

\- Lo siento mucho Natsuki, no pensé que fuer hacer algo como esto -

\- No te preocupes, siempre puedo volver a pintarlo -

\- Creo que tengo una buena idea para el nuevo cuadro – voltea sobre su hombro y veo algo de temor por lo que le acabo de decir mientras le sonrío pícaramente.

Lo que sucedió la siguiente tarde no lo podía creer, me encargue de todos los detalles mientras me esperaba en la sala; coloco varias velas alrededor de la cama y me encargo de la iluminación, estoy tan nerviosa que casi me caigo varias veces, le indico que cierre los ojos y le coloco una venda, solo para asegurarme que no viera la sorpresa antes de tiempo, la tomo de la mano y la guio a la habitación y frente a la cama quito la venda de sus ojos, estaba completamente desnuda frente a ella y está completamente sorprendida.

\- Quiero que me pintes tal y como soy -

\- Shizuru, yo… yo… no… - parece un pez fuera del agua, lo único que hace es abrir y cerrar la boca, que tierna.

\- Tranquila, yo se que eres una artista profesional y actuaras de acuerdo a las circunstancias - le guiño el ojo y sonrío nuevamente de forma picara.

Cierra los ojos para tratar de calmarse - de acuerdo - deja escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Me indica que me recueste sobre la cama, revuelve algo las sabanas blancas y me dice que cubra mi cuerpo con una sabana color lavanda, cuando estoy en la posición que considera adecuada, comienza a pintar. Veo que le resulta realmente imposible concentrarse, lo que me divierte en verdad.

Después de varia horas de trabajo termina la pintura y la contempla en su totalidad; sin nada más que la sabana, me acerco y la felicito por su arduo trabajo, acto seguido la obligo a colocar la pintura sobre el caballete y la tomo de la mano guiándola hacia nuestro lecho bajo la cobija de la oscura noche, dejo caer la tela y escucho el sonido que hace cuando traga saliva, me acerco a su oído y le digo suavemente - esta noche nos uniremos para toda la vida - lo que paso a continuación… bueno amigos, eso es algo que a ustedes no les concierne.

El Final


End file.
